


F*ck IKEA

by a_thirsty_queer



Series: Memories of Sal Fisher [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_thirsty_queer/pseuds/a_thirsty_queer
Summary: You and Sal bond over hard to read instructions and building furniture.





	F*ck IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> Popped into my head as I was building my own IKEA furniture. Absolute genius.

After the rather traumatic events of the bizarre murder of Mrs. Sanderson, you thought it would be best to distract yourself in anyway possible. You hadn’t actually witnessed the murder, or the body in the coroner’s van, like your friends Larry and Sal, but Mrs. Sanderson was such a sweet and loving neighbor that her sudden leave from the mortal realm had dealt you a hard blow. 

So that’s why you were here, in the apartment of your new friend, Sal Fisher, or as he claims his friends call him, Sally Face. You had actually offered to help him out earlier that day to help him and his father empty boxes and reconstruct cheap IKEA furniture. His dad, though a sweet man, was passed out drunk on the couch, along with the odd cat, who was introduced to you as Gizmo. So it was just up to you and Sally, and, sadly, the both of you were stuck on some rather confusing illustrations giving to you by the Swedish furniture monopoly.

“How the fuck?” you muttered angrily, squinting at the small details of the drawing, depicting some strange kind of screw being placed into one of the holes of the board. 

Sally was quick to pull the manual down from your face.

“If you keep doing that, you’re gonna fuck up your eyes, y’know.”

“Then why the hell did they make this guide so hard to follow?! I can hardly see any of this bull!”

Sally motioned for you to give him the paper booklet, and you sighed in defeat as you reluctantly handed it over to him. What a deafening blow to your pride. 

“I’ll read the directions, you nail the shit in.”

Another sigh, though this time, much more dramatic. 

“Yessir.”

Okay, Sal honestly didn’t think you’d look that attractive screwing in nails with a look of pure frustration on your face. Your cheeks were a nice cherry red, and you could feel oncoming signs of cramps and blistering from squeezing the screwdriver so hard. 

But all he could see was you, basked in a golden glow, with angels from the high heavens singing promises of love. 

He had never crushed so hard.

Your voice brought him back to reality.

“Huh?”

“Sally, I asked if you could give me the next bit of instructions.”

“O-oh, sorry, (Y/N). I guess I zoned out for a bit there.”

A snort emitted from your mouth. “Yeah no shit. You feeling okay dude? We can take a break if you want.”

He shook his head, blue pigtails swinging from side to side. 

“Nah, I’m good. Just reading this crap is boring, though.”

A shrug of acceptance was his only response, and then back to work. 

You and Sally had finally finished the bed, and damn, if it didn’t look good. Your bruised ego from earlier had been replaced by a rising sense of confidence. 

“Not too shabby, huh, Sally Face?”

“Yeah, it looks pretty good!” 

Your shared happiness was interrupted by a buzz in your pocket. You pulled out the culprit, your phone, and unlocked it to find a text message from your mother.

“Sorry, dude, I gotta go. Mom’s expecting me to be back for dinner.” You grab your bag. “I’ll see you later though?”

The blue-haired boy nodded enthusiastically. 

“Of course man. But next time, we don’t have to do boring shit. We could hang out with the guys instead.”

Pause.

“Or just us, if that’s cool.”

You smiled ear to ear. “That sounds great, dude. I’ll text you about it later, then?”

“Yeah, man. See you later!”

“See ya!” You opened the door to exit his apartment, but paused before turning around and giving your friend a firm hug. You ruffled his hair, receiving a discontent grunt from him, before exiting and closing the door behind you. 

Behind his mask, he could feel his lips twitch upward into a smile. He couldn’t wait to see you again.


End file.
